


Take What You Want

by thelastpen



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpen/pseuds/thelastpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treat for my BFF. Not one of my usual pairings, so I hope I do it justice. Punk!Quinn and Santana face off under the bleachers leading to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval/gifts).



She knew exactly where to find her. Under the bleachers with the girls they both used to mock and laugh at when they'd both worn the red, white and black armor of the Cheerios. _Smoking_.

 _Her_. The _cause_ of her problems. Of her _humiliating_ expulsion from the _one_ stupid thing that made her feel good about.

Her white sneakers crunched in the pea gravel as she stalked around behind the bleachers, ducking under the brace that discouraged most other people. Quinn just smirked at her with that godawful little know-it-all smirk and she just wanted to smack it right off her smug face. It was _her_ fault she'd been kicked out of Glee - not that she cared about that stupid club anyway.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to show up," Quinn flicked a bit of ash off the end of her cigarette, straightening from where she'd been leaning against a support pillar and taking a step toward the irate cheerleader. "So how'd Schue and the rest of the loser club take the little bonfire?"

Santana sneered, "For your information, they kicked me out because of _your_ crappy little act of rebellion. What's the deal, Q? Smoking? Delinquency? This ain't you."

"Aw, how harsh, S." Quinn barked out a laugh, "This is _exactly_ me. I was content to go around pretending to be a good little girl, but where did that get me? I'm done pretending. People can just get used to the real Quinn now."

"The real Quinn?" Santana planted a hand in the middle of her chest and shoved her back. The other Skanks jumped up to tear the Latina apart, but Quinn waved them back with a smirk as she watched Santana. "The _real_ Quinn? Wasn't that what you were doing in New York? Being _real_?" She spat. "Now you're just posing at trying to be a badass and fucking up everyone _else's_ lives cause you can't get your head outta your ass long enough to see being so damn concerned with what everyone else thinks is why you're so fucked up!"

Quinn glowered, stubbing the cigarette out against the underside of the bleachers and flicking it aside before stalking forward into the cheerleader's space, "Shut the fuck up, Lopez. You don't know what the hell you're talking about so back off."

" _I_ don't know what I'm talking about? You're shitting me, right?" Santana laughed, refusing to give into the taller girl and step back, "Think about who you're talking to for a minute, 'kay? I know _all_ about worrying about what everyone else thinks."

"Oh, so cause you're so far in the closet you're in Narnia you know _all_ about me, is that it?" Quinn scoffed, "You think things would be better if your little non-secret was out? You think your ditzy blonde will come running into your arms?" She leaned in until she was barely an inch away from Santana's face, the smaller girl refusing to flinch, "Think. _Again_. She is _never_ going to be what you want."

Santana snarled and barely restrained herself from trying to jump the other girl, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. She _loves_ me."

Quinn laughed, taking a step back to wipe tears from her eyes, "She loves you? She _loves_ you!" Just as quickly as she'd started laughing, she stopped and glared at her former friend, "Oh, wake the hell up, S. That girl doesn't love anyone but _herself_. You might be her favorite toy, but she'll get bored of you as soon as you stop playing her game the way she wants. And then she'll drop you, just like she does _everyone else_ she's fucking!"

"Shut up!" Santana raged, surging at Quinn only to be grappled by one of the monster fatties she'd aligned herself with and held back. "Shut the fuck up! You don't have any right to talk about her!"

"Oh grow the hell up, Santana! Haven't you learned _anything_?" Quinn sneered, folding her arms over her chest, "The way she made you talk to Ms Holiday about your feelings and sing to her and then refused you? Don't you dare think I didn't notice that. You told her you loved her in the damn _hallway_ , San! It's not like you were any kind of discrete."

"Shut _up_ , Quinn!" Santana struggled for a moment longer then slumped in Ronnie's grip, "Just... shut up."

"No. You need to hear this." Quinn stepped to her, reaching out with two fingers to push the Latina's chin up, "And I'm the only one who will tell you straight and make you hear me. She's _using_ you, Santana. You're just a toy to her and you're better than that."

"You're wrong." Santana shook her head, disbelieving, "I know she loves me. She _told me_!"

"And... where is she now?" Quinn looked around with a frown, "I don't see her here. Did she stand up for you when you were getting kicked out of Glee? Speaking of, Glee, has she _ever_ stood up for you? Oh and she isn't dating Artie anymore - might still be fucking him though," she looked like she was considering it for a moment, then shrugged, "Has she agreed to date _you_ yet? Or is she just," she leaned into Santana's space again with a smug smirk, "leading you on? Just like she _always_ has. Haven't you figured out she's happiest when you're dependent on her for your happiness? Am I the only one that's seen that she waits until you're starting to get happy and then just yanks it out from under you?"

Santana just shook her head, "You're wrong, Quinn. She's my best friend. She wouldn't do that to me." But she didn't sound as if she was as sure as she was earlier.

"Whatever. Believe what you want. But you ever want to," Quinn smirked, trailing her fingers over Santana's cheek, " _talk_ about it more? Well, you know where to find me."

She waved at Ronnie, the heavyset Skank dropping Santana as the quartet of girls sauntered off, leaving Santana stunned and confused behind them.

* * *

Quinn opened the door with a knowing smirk, hazel eyes raking over Santana's body as she stepped aside to let her in. "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up."

"Shut up, Fabray. I ain't in the mood." Santana grumbled, hanging her Cheerios jacket up on the coat rack by Quinn's leather jacket and following her host up the stairs.

"Funny," Quinn teased, "you certainly _seemed_ in the mood in New York," she paused with her hand on the knob to her door, glancing back over her shoulder with a sly smirk, "until I shut you down that is."

Santana gaped for a moment, but followed her in only to stop and gawk at the violets and dark pinks that had replaced the light blue and whites of her room. "W-what happened in _here_?"

Quinn glanced around with a raised brow as she shut the door. "I finally got Judy to stop pushing me to be a good little Christian girl and let me decorate the way I wanted. You like?"

Santana turned slowly, taking in the concert fliers for indie girl bands and random bits of lace tacked to the walls. "Don't you think you're trying to hard, Q? I mean," she hooked a thumb at a particular poster, "Indigo Girls? Really?"

Quinn laughed, "You wouldn't believe how much it shocked Judy when she looked that group up online. It took me thirty minutes to convince her I wasn't going to run off with some lesbian musician and she _still_ shipped me off to my cousin's in LA for the summer." She grinned cheekily, sitting back on her bed and licking her lips as she looked Santana over, "It didn't exactly have the effect she intended though."

"I can see that," Santana snorted, leaning back against the door, "Where the hell did Berry get all that info on you if you were out in Cali?"

"Little Miss Diva was there with her fathers for vacation and I ran into her a couple of times," Quinn rolled her eyes, "I swear she's like a stalker. It doesn't matter where I go, there she is."

"Well, maybe if you'd stop _eye fucking_ her every time she sings, she'd let off you a bit," Santana joked, raising a brow at the other girl's incredibly blatant checking her out, "The hell's up with you anyway, Fabray? The hobbit told me you hooked up with some forty year old skater this summer. That shit seriously true? Cause, I gotta say, your standards have _seriously_ dropped since you left the Cheerios iffin' it is."

Quinn stood from her bed and sauntered over to where Santana was leaning against the door, putting one hand on the frame beside the smaller girl's head and leaning in with an almost predatory smirk that Santana recognized all to well from her bedroom mirror. "What's the matter, Sanny? _Jealous_?" The tip of her tongue flicked out to brush along her lower lip and Santana's eyes couldn't help but follow the movement, entranced. "What all did Man Hands tell you about my summer fling? Hmm?"

"T-that he was like forty and some grungy skateboarder, that's all," Santana hated herself in that moment for stumbling over her words, but her heart was racing at the proximity of her oldest friend.

Quinn laughed, a rough burr of sound that sent shivers up the spine of the darker girl, "Really? She told you it was a guy? Oh that's rich. She's trying to protect me!" She leaned in, her lips brushing against Santana's ear, " _She_ may have worked in a skate shop, but she was also the best _fuck_ I ever had."

Santana gasped, grateful for her tanned skin hiding the worst of her blush, "B-but you said you weren't that into that!"

"Into what? A threesome with you and the home school drop out? Not so much. Now," her tongue darted out to caress the shell of Santana's ear, making her shiver, "if you'd thought to ask one on one instead of with your _fuckbuddy_ there, then _maybe_ we could have worked something out."

Santana brought her hands up between them and tried pushing the blonde off her,"What the fuck, Q?" She tried to focus on what she was saying about their friend, "Why are you ripping on Britt? Lay the fuck off her!"

Quinn growled and caught Santana's wrists, pressing them up against the door, her entirely body pressing along the length of the smaller girl, "I will _not_! She pushed me at _Puck_ because I told her I wanted to kiss you and _ruined my life_! Now, dammit, I am going to finally _take_ what I want instead of just letting people lead me around like some little _girl_!"

Her lips caught Santana's with bruising force, pushing her tongue between them to curl along Santana's tongue. The Latina moaned into the kiss and tried to press back, but Quinn wasn't having any of it. Hooking both of the smaller girl's thin wrists in one of her hands, she brought her free hand down to stroke along the side of the other girl's body, fingers teasing her breasts through the shell of her uniform.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, looking down at Santana with hooded eyes, her chest heaving as she drew in gulps of air, "Tell me no, Santana. Tell me no and tell me _now_ , or I'm going to fuck you so hard, I'll make you forget that damn blonde ever manipulated you into loving her."

Santana's jaw worked but she couldn't seem to get any words out of her kiss-swollen lips. Quinn's long fingered hand slipped down her body, sliding over her hip and between the pleats of her skirt to push her spankies and panties aside. She ran her fingers through the Latina's slick folds with a low groan, nipping at the other girl's neck.

Santana whimpered helplessly, her legs parting to make it easier for Quinn to touch her almost unconsciously. It had been so long since someone had just taken charge of her like her former captain was. She pressed her head back against the door, arching her back and trying to pull her arms from Quinn's inexorable hold with a cry as she felt slender fingers press into her and start pumping.

"God, I've wanted to do this for _years_ ," Quinn hissed, sinking her teeth into Santana's skin over her collarbone, "ever since that first cheerleading camp but _she_ got to you _first_. Do you know how _mad_ that made me?" She added a third finger to the two already pumping into the girl and rammed them into her so hard Santana actually lifted slightly in the air. "How _pissed_ I was that I couldn't _fuck_ you?"

Santana let out short cries at each hard push into her body, her head rocking against the door. Quinn's thigh wedged up between her own, keeping her from pressing them together around the taller girl's slim hand and adding extra pressure to her thrusts. She was teetering on the edge when Quinn pulled out of her, making her cry out at the loss. Then fingers were wrapping around the crotch of her undergarments and yanking them down over her hips to tangle about her knees for a moment until a knee pressed them further down as Quinn's hot mouth latched onto her pulse point and sucked hard, making her tremble.

As soon as Quinn managed to get her spankies and panties off, her fingers were plunging back into Santana's core. She growled into tanned skin, working her hand until she could get all four fingers inside of the smaller girl. "You're nothing but a slut, isn't that right, Santana? All you want to do is _fuck_ everyone. But not _me_? Is that it?" She slammed her fingers into the smaller girl, loving the way her juices were sliding down into her palm as she ground it against Santana's clit. "Am I not _good enough_ for you?"

Santana screamed, trying to push back against the hands pinning her to the wall, to get the upper hand, but she was too small with too little leverage and all she could do was slid down the door a little to spread her legs even wider, her ankles tangled in her undergarments. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was rocking against the intrusion, gasping as her heart raced faster and faster and her walls started to clench against the fingers pumping fast and hard inside her.

"What's that, Sluttana? You want _more_?" Quinn smirked evilly, "I should have known a slutty girl like you would want my whole fucking _fist_ inside her." She pulled out and pushed her whole hand up into the girl trembling so badly that only her grip on her wrists was still holding her up. "This is what you want, isn't it? Someone to _fuck_ you?" She curled her fingers into a fist inside of Santana and flicked them out with each powerful thrust, almost punching into the other girl.

Santana could barely think, Quinn's knuckles scraping past her g-spot with each thrust. Everything was blurry and she was scrabbling just to breathe, her hips bucking hard into each thrust that pushed her up on her toes. She'd never felt such an incredible build up as she did while being fucked up against the bedroom door of her former best friend and captain. Nothing Brittany had ever been able to do to her had taken her as high as Quinn was at that moment.

She wanted to wrap her legs around Quinn's slim hips, but her feet were tangled in her underwear. She wanted to rake her nails down the pale back. Wanted to bury her face between pale thighs. But she could do none on those things dangling from Quinn's grip and impaled on her fist.

And she'd never been taken higher being denied what she wanted.

Suddenly, she was empty and sobbing for a return of the incredible sensation of that slender fist pumping into her body. Only to be driven almost blind with the electric shock jolting through her as her aching clit was caught between a thumb and forefinger and squeezed, manicured nails - somethings never change - pressing almost delicately against the incredibly sensitive flesh at it's base.

"Unless you wake up and start figuring things out, Santana," Santana could feel Quinn's lips brushing against her ear, her breath hot against her skin. "You are _never_ going to get fucked like this again."

Then she gave a sharp twist to Santana's clit and the darker girl arched hard against door, screaming as she climaxed hard, squirting all over Quinn's hand. As soon as the last bit of juice finished spurting onto her hand, Quinn reached down and yanked Santana's underwear up roughly and pulled her off the door. Yanking the door open - leaving a thin film of Santana's essence on the knob - she shoved the still trembling girl out into the hallway. "Go on back to your precious _Brittany_ now, Sluttana."

She brought her dripping hand up to her lips and ran her tongue over the fingers in a long lick. "I got what I wanted. You know where the door is. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

The door closed in Santana's slack-jawed face. Her body still ached, her core twitching as if a phantom fist was still fucking her. She had no idea what had just happened. Slowly, tears started trickling down her cheeks as she realized she'd just been rejected by the one person who could give her the most incredible high of her entire life.

Turning, her white sneakers squeaking on the hardwood floor, she made her way down the stairs and to the door, taking her jacket and pulling it off with shaking hands, rubbing the tears that wouldn't seem to stop off her face. She never thought she'd have to do the walk of shame at seven in the evening, but with trembling legs she managed to make her way down the front steps of the Fabray residence with her head held high as she climbed into her car and drove away.

She never noticed the pink haired girl standing in her bedroom and looking out the window with one hand pressed to the glass as she watched her former best friend drive away.


End file.
